


three cubes of arcturan mega-gin

by gwmclintock88



Series: Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster - Skimmons Week 2015 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Potential Spoilers, Reunion, Skimmons Week, day 3 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma taught her about Pi, how all the numbers are in it. Daisy knows the date and time she will see Jemma again is in there somewhere. She just didn't realize that today was the date. </p><p>Or that they'd meet again under these heart-crushing circumstances. </p><p>(Skimmons Week - Day 3 Prompt: Reunions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	three cubes of arcturan mega-gin

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be honest with you: This story started happy, but the more I wrote, the more it turned into this. I don't think the AoS writers will do something like this, but plot bunnies are evil. They stick in your mind and they eat all the cabbages and lettuce and carrots, leaving you with this rotten, half-eaten imagination garden. The only way to get ride of them is to throw them onto a page or screen. 
> 
> And beer. Beer helps a lot too.

            Orphan.

            Rebel.

            Hacker.

            Wanna-be-agent.

            Agent of SHIELD.

            Inhuman.

            Daisy lived her life with many identities, with just about as many names (Mary Sue, Skye, Daisy), but it boiled down to knowing how alone she truly was.

            Everyone left her in the end. Her parents, even if they said they wanted her back, but only as a little girl needing their guidance. Her foster parents sent her away again and again, even if they did so under orders of SHIELD. Her Senior Officer, even if he was lying sack of HYDRA shit that wobbled between loving her and trying to get her killed which culminated in a very unhealthy obsession.

            Very few people stayed with her, and truly meant it when they stayed. She didn’t know if she could trust Bobbi or Mack again, and it took her nearly three months for her adjust to the change. Of course, this was three months where everything changed, and as an orphan, as Mary Sue, she hated change. As Skye, tried to control it, manipulate the digital world to prevent those changes or find the source. But as Daisy, codenamed Quake (another name), she found some comfort in the change.

            If things changed, then events could happen again.

            Jemma once tried to explain the theoretical concept of Pi to her. It’s a mathematical term denoting the ratio of circle’s circumference to its diameter.  Its irrational, which is kind of cool if you think about it: Pi can’t be expressed numerically, and it continues on. Forever. Within all those numbers, everything exists. Your birthday, your social security number, your credit card numbers, the date of your first kiss, your first love, and even the date you are going to die. Pi continues on forever, and eventually, everything is inside of forever.

            She needed something to believe in while things kept changing.

            Jemma was gone, and if she thought about it, finding solace in something Jemma taught her really said a lot about how she felt about the scientist.

            For a long time, Skye classified Jemma Simmons as part one of the FitzSimmons cohort. It was simpler that way, easier, but then everything was easier then. There were obvious good guys and bad guys. Us versus them. SHIELD attempting to save the world from itself.

            The past year couldn’t have been more opposite. They spent most of the time dealing HYDRA and then the Inhumans and the _real_ SHIELD. So, yeah, those obvious boxes Skye tipped everyone into kind of exploded over the last year.

            But Jemma was still there last year. She wasn’t a part of the FitzSimmons cohort, but she was there. At the time, she didn’t think too much about trying to work through any of her emotions because when had she ever had time for that before?

            Everything changed when the fire nation attacked…no, wait, wrong story. Everything did change after the Inhumans attacked the SHIELD ship. Between the crystals being lost to the ocean, only to realize they were eaten by fish and thus hundreds of people (if not more) were subjected to them. It left Daisy scrambling along with Mac, her partner in the field, trying to find the answers as Bobbi searched for them back in the lab. Coulson kept struggling with his prosetic, May only recently returned from a very long vacation with her boyfriend/ex-husband Andrew. And Fitz was left to try and solve the mysteries of the black rock that ate Jemma.

            Yes, Jemma was unwelcomely added to the list of people who left her. This wasn’t her choice, but Jemma left all the same. Daisy forced herself to reflect on it in an effort to continue controlling her powers. All she managed was that she liked Jemma a lot more than she probably should have, especially since Fitz appeared to be in love with her and from Bobbi’s recollection, Jemma returned those feelings.

            Mary Sue spent most of her life trying to find who she was. Skye spent it trying to stack a claim and defend herself, while continuing Mary Sue’s pursuit. And Daisy? Daisy was still figuring things out, but for the first time in her long life of identities, she felt a sense of purpose that extended beyond just finding out who she was. She helped people now, and now the next step was to make sure others could find themselves too, and maybe help them along the way (if they wanted to or could help out SHIELD, even better).

            She liked working with Mac. She liked being in the field, at the forefront of helping Inhumans and other gifted. Of course, this lead to conflicts at times. Like being kidnapped.

By Ward.

            Again.

            Really, this felt like a bad TV show plot given how often Ward kidnapped her. Did this have to happen every season? Admittedly, Ward was getting better at it, since now he even managed to neutralize her powers.

            Daisy hung front a hook in this dingy warehouse. She’d been blindfolded well before being brought here, on top of being knocked unconscious. Her head rung still from the hit, and the back of her neck (and down her jumpsuit) felt wet. Hopefully, she’d stop bleeding soon and the world would definitely stop spinning.

            Ward’s henchmen hung her in the middle of a space, with noting by machines and boxes around her. Her hands were bound above her head, and already her fingers were growing numb. She struggled at first, but whatever Ward used forced her fingers to disobey every command she gave them. She couldn’t even flex them to break out some of the tingling.

            They left her alone in the warehouse. A draft picked up from somewhere, forcing the cold to surround her. The world still spun, but she caught sight of some equipment, parts of a name on the side of one of them. Voices whispered from the corners of warehouse, where faint light came through the piles of boxes and equipment. She couldn’t make anything out, and maybe that was the point: Leave her here alone and wait for time to take its toll, but that implied Ward had the patience for the tactic to work.

            “You going to step out of the shadows sometime soon?” She twisted around, ignoring the pain in her shoulders. Her feet scuffed the ground as she tried to figure out where he could be coming from.

            “Thought about,” Ward’s voice echoed from somewhere. “But then, why give up the advantage. Coulson will come for you in time.”

            No, he won’t. There were bigger problems to deal with right now than saving her. Like freeing Jemma from the rock. She’d last long enough for them to get here.

            “So that’s your great plan? Wait for Coulson?”  Laughter seemed a better option than terror.  “You’re really gone downhill, haven’t you?”

            There was a beat of silence before his voice echoed around her again. “You think this is downhill? Skye –“

            “My name is Daisy,” she growled, kicking her feet at nothing as if that would shut him up.

            “You’ll always be Skye to me. Now, Skye, HYDRA no longer is just about ensuring only the strong survive, that only the best live. We want freedom, and I realized that we were no closer to getting while in the sunlight. Look how close we got while still in the shadows.”

            “So you’re a coward then. Yeah, you’d have to be if you think HYDRA is right.”

            Ward suddenly appeared in front of her, gripping the sides of her face. His eyes were narrow, but the hint of crazy was there. And on his breath. “You think I’m a coward to striking back at the very thing that stole everything from me.” He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. She held back her shiver, trying to shake off his hand, only to receive and even harder grip. His nails dug into her jaw as she held her still. “You didn’t think I was a coward when we first met, did you? No, that was all Coulson’s doing.” Ward threw her back, the hook holding her swinging her thankfully away from him.

            “You’re sick and a coward.”

            Whatever madness spiked him to try and hurt her wasn’t flaring again. Ward simply smirked at her and then backstepped into the shadows. “It all ends eventually Skye. You just have to accept it. Besides, you’re going to enjoy the surprise I have for you.”

            “Bet I don’t,” Daisy said, glaring at the shadows for a moment. She started to tug at her restraints again. She never felt as defenseless as she did right now, not even when she got shot in the stomach. She should have known better, was taught better. Hell, she fought better than this. Ward was a piss-ant in the Daisy’s global scale of badness. He may think he’s a ten but he barely registered a three – and that was only because he had lackeys.

            The day she was caught for the third time was in Pi. But it also told her the time when she’d break out too. And eventually, she’d know what day Ward was going to die, because it certainly was going to be the next time they met.

            Staring up at her hands, she knew she couldn’t use force to get out, at least not in the traditionally way. She spent so much time focusing on releasing her powers through her hands. Hours spent training, practicing, and making mistakes, all in an effort to learn control. Fitz’s gloves helped, but she still exercised her will on the world.

            Instead of focusing up, she focused down. Her feet dangled nearly useless beneath her, but she still had feeling in them. Sometimes they dragged against the stone floor, othertimes her momentum lifted her right off her feet. If she couldn’t get her fingers to cooperate, maybe she could use her feet for something other than running.

As her feet brushed the floor, she sent a small burst through it, pushing her up slightly. It sent the hook nearly spinning, and her shoulders burnt from the jerking, but it was a start. Trying again, she forced more energy into the burst. This time, she was lifted well off her feet, off the hook, and off balance.

Daisy landed on her back, skidding to a stop. The fire in her shoulders filled her body, and all she wanted to do was get back to the base, cuddle up with a mug of something hot and watch mindless television. If Jemma was there, she’d stitch her up, make sure she was okay, and then they’d watch Doctor Who together. The image, even if it was only a fantasy now, gave her just enough strength to keep fighting.

She rolled onto her front, doing her best to push herself off the ground. Her fingers still tingled, and trying to flex them only hurt, but at least they no longer were over her head. She turned, trying to gain a sense of direction when the whole world shifted, tilted, warped, and then was just gone.

A force like her own threw her up off the ground, through several boxes, and through the brick wall. She landed with a thud, skidding across the wet ground. She tried to cough, tried to breath, tried to do anything other than hurt.

Rain poured down on the world as she regained her bearings. Again. At least the first time was her fault. Now she what had to be broken ribs and several abrasions on her body from the strike. And she was wet, so go Daisy. Whatever, or whoever, it is, they were probably as powerful if not more than her.

Only good thing to come out of this? The feeling in her hands finally were starting to return.

Daisy surveyed her surrounded. She was in a warehouse district, somewhere. The pouring rain wasn’t helping anything, and before she could make a decision on where to go next, Ward’s voice echoed from a loudspeaker: “See you’ve met my newest recruit.”

Now that she felt it once, Daisy caught the sensations of the force before it hit her. Dodging out of the way, the burst of energy from someone obliterated the wall she was thrown against. She started to run through the maze of buildings, fences, and equipment, trying to find something or give her enough time to get things back under control.

“Can’t hide Skye. Not from me, and not from her.”

A barrel of something exploded behind her as she legged it to a space between two buildings. She leaned against once, stopping to catch her breath.

“Stopping so soon? That won’t do you any good. She can sense monsters like you.”

“She?” Daisy muttered, starting to run again. She managed to get to the edge of the property, where on the other side of the fence was a paved road. The fence was covered in barbed wire, but being cut up was preferable to being blown up.

“You aren’t even going to stay to say hello? I’m hurt Skye. And I’m sure she’s hurt too.”

The barbs cut through her mangled suit as she pushed herself over them. She landed on the ground with a thud, jarring her ribs. She turned her head slightly, and through the rain, the pain, and the blood, she saw her nightmares alive.

Pi tells use everything. All the answers are in there.

Even the date when Daisy felt her heart crushed beyond repair.

A brown haired woman stood in a black jacket that clung to her. She raised a hand, where tendrils of shadows dancing off it, and aimed the hand at her. The same force that hit her came from those hands. But the hands didn’t hurt her as much as that face she desperately told herself not to fall in love with, that Fitz loved.  She nearly froze and it was only years of running that saved her life as she rolled out of the way of a blast of shadows.

“No.” Daisy whispered to herself before pushing up off the ground and running. Those weren’t the eyes of someone she loved, wanted to love. Those eyes were of the rock, of the thing the Inhumans said was designed to kill all of them. Including her.

Ward’s words echoed through her as she disappeared into the night. They only confirmed her tear and rain clouded vision.

“Say hello to Simmons, Skye. She’s dying to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, which is sad, but I get to play in their world, which is good. The Season 2 Finale definitely happened, which is sad, but it helped build this wonderful story, which is good.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Good night, and good luck.


End file.
